THE NEW MISSION
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Tom,Doug,Judy,Harry in the Chapel, waiting for Fuller & the new assignments. While Harry&Judy are to take care of some bullying, Tom&Doug are given a mission that won’t make them too happy... It seemed easy… only 1 day... won't go as planned. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**21 JUMP STREET : 'The new mission'**

**SUMMARY**

Monday morning, Tom, Doug, Judy and Harry in the Chapel, waiting for Captain Fuller and the new assignments. While Harry & Judy are to take care of a gang and their victims, Tom & Doug are given a mission that won't make them too happy... It seemed easy… they were supposed to be back by the end of the day… but… PLZ READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at

**Date :** March 2009

As always I own nothing but my own characters…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Monday morning, 7.16 am, in the chapel. Tom and Doug were playing basketball while Judy and Harry were talking about their weekend. They were waiting for Fuller to arrive. He was never late. They were done with their previous missions and Fuller hadn't come up with anything new for them last Friday before they got home so they had nothing to do but wait for him to get there. They were all anxious about what their next mission would be. Some of them they liked, some they really hated.

Harry looked pretty bored listening to Judy's weekend. She hadn't done much. Nothing exciting but she would always tell Harry almost everything anyway. Tom and Doug were having fun playing basketball while having their little talk about the weekend as well.

"Doug, what did you do this weekend?" Tom asked while taking the ball from Doug's hands.

"Oh well not much, really…" Doug replied trying to look normal as always but Tom, who knew him well, could feel there was something he wasn't saying.

"Oh c'mon… what's her name this time?" Tom asked his friend.

"What… this time? … What are you talking about?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Don't even try to lie… you're so bad at lying and you know it and I know you quite well you know" said Tom.

"Why would there be a girl?" Doug asked.

_Cos there's always a girl_, Tom thought. He didn't answer and just gave Doug the "Don't give me that bullshit" look.

"Okay, okay… Her name's Rosy" He finally gave in.

"Rosy… is that a girl's name?" Tom asked frowning.

"What's wrong with that name ? Anyway, you think Tom's better… Tommy ?" Doug said pronouncing every letter of 'Tommy' slowly just to piss him off.

"Hey, don't call me that !" Tom said as he hated being called that unless you were a cute girl, then you could call him anything you like.

"What's wrong… TOMMY ?" Doug said once again just to annoy his friend.

"Stop it!" Tom said obviously angry.

Judy and Harry stopped talking to listen and watch their two friends having their usual quarrel.

"Hey Jude, look at them… that sounds interesting" Harry remarked as Judy stopped talking.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're talking or… arguing about today." She said back.

"Probably…" Harry started to say.

"A girl" Judy interrupted him.

_Yeah for sure_, Harry thought, _I wonder what girl he found this time_.

_A day can never start without Tom and Doug arguing about stupid things_, thought Judy.

It was always the same with Tom and Doug, they always had something to argue about and sometimes they would do it just for fun. They liked annoying each other and when they would get mad at one another it was never for long. They were best friends.

"By the way what will Dorothy think of all of that?" Tom asked smiling now - thinking of his friend being in trouble because of women once again.

"Well, she's on holiday till Friday, she left with a friend so she'll never know about it" Doug said.

"Oh right" Tom said laughing, "You sure you know Dorothy?" he paused as Doug looked surprised.

"Yeah sure, why ?"

"Cos she always knows everything and she'll find out about the new girl, trust me" Tom said picturing the scene in his head.

"Oh thanks very much for your trust" but deep inside Doug knew that Tom was right, Dorothy had that thing, she could feel things.

"It's not about trust Doug, you know I'm right. Don't be so stubborn" Tom told his friend.

"Hey if someone's stubborn here that's not me!"

"Yeah right" Tom said as everybody besides Doug started laughing.

"Shut up TOMMY!" Doug said.

"How old are you, eight?" Tom said trying to have Doug stop calling him that.

As they were watching their friends argue Judy and Harry laughed until Tom and Doug noticed them. None of them had seen captain Fuller enter the chapel.

"Three" Fuller said.

They all turned to face him wondering what he was talking about.

"Umm did I miss something?" Doug said to find out what Fuller was talking about, "And… good morning by the way".

"Good morning everybody" Fuller said smiling, "Tom asked what age Doug was… and I said three… Doug acts like a three year-old child" He added laughing before shaking everybody's hand.

"Alright, very funny" said Doug, "I wasn't the only one in this anyway" he added sighing.

"So captain what's our new mission?" Judy asked trying to move on to the next subject.

"Come in my office" he said gesturing everyone to follow him.

They all followed him into his office and waited for him to take off his jacket and sit down. Fuller could see they were all impatiently waiting. He decided to start with Judy and Harry to end with the funny part with Tom and Doug. He invited Judy and Harry to sit in front of him, which they quickly did, as the other two stayed on their feet waiting for their turn to come…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"You'll go to the Robster school" Fuller said watching his two cops sighing.

He could read their mind. He knew they were sometimes disappointed in going to schools most of the time and they'd rather have more important and interesting missions, bigger stuff. But in life you can't choose what you want and teens can be pretty bad too and need to be busted before the situation gets worse. And they all knew that some kids you can save and some sadly you can't.

He decided to ignore their disappointment and go on with the info about the new mission. They weren't paid to have fun anyway even though some missions could be pretty entertaining.

"So, there are some kids in that school who love to give black girls a hard time… You'll both be students there. Judy you'll stay with the victims and Harry you'll hang out with the ones who've been bugging them." He said as he gave them files about some students so they could have an idea who to look for and who to look after.

"That sounds really interesting" Doug said making fun of his two colleagues.

"Don't laugh too hard, Penhall" Fuller said, "Wait until I told you about your new mission". Now Doug wasn't smiling anymore. His face turned from happy to surprised and he knew it wouldn't be a good thing, the mission he was about to hear about. Tom gave Doug the "Couldn't you shut up for once" look like if it had changed anything in the past. Doug just shrugged.

Once Judy and Harry had a look at their files and sighed once more Fuller told them to get ready for their new mission and go to class. Once they left he invited Tom and Doug to sit down. Fuller started smiling seeing the two cops' faces waiting for something that would seem like a punishment as it wasn't the kind of mission they liked… and the last time wasn't a great experience.

"So, captain what is it?" Tom asked impatiently.

"I'm sure you're going to love this" Fuller said smiling.

Tom wasn't smiling at all. Doug just wanted to get it over with. Fuller smiled handing them a file about a teenager, Alex Morgan, 17 years old turning 18 in two weeks, same Robster school. There was no picture, just some info that wasn't really needed as the whole thing was pretty vague. They looked surprised not really knowing what to look at. Fuller decided it was time to finally let them know about the mission.

"I know you're surprised about the lack of info, it was the same for me" Fuller said, "Alex is under protection. He's the kid of some big businessman and we have to protect him. His father received some threats, his son doesn't know and it has to stay that way, we don't want to worry him".

Tom and Doug exchanged a look before saying together "meaning we have to baby-sit him !"

Fuller smiled seeing the enthusiasm of his two cops.

"A mission is a mission!" Fuller said, "And I hope you'll both enjoy it!" he paused, "you're not paid to do nothing"

"But do we have to get close to him or just look from the outside?" Tom asked. "Well" Fuller started, "like you just mentioned we don't have a lot on him and no real direction on how to do things so you just behave normal… you go to class and see how it goes, what happens."

Tom wasn't too sure about this, he didn't like it, he liked it best with real info on how to do things, more structure. Doug didn't really seem to care.

"Listen, guys" Fuller added, "It's just for one day ok, so I believe you'll live" he said with a smile. "Alright, go get ready and don't mess this up" he added just to get on their nerves.

Tom and Doug went back to their respective places to get ready.

***

Meanwhile…

After a quick shower, Harry was ready to go, he knocked on Judy's door but she didn't hear him as she was still in the shower. He insisted until she opened the door dressed in a towel. He looked surprised.

"What?" she started, "Never seen a girl before?" she teased him.

"Haha, very funny" Harry said back, "I'm just surprised to see that you're not ready yet… it's about time" he said looking at his watch.

"I just have to dress then I'm ready to go" she said while Harry had a look at everything in her schoolbag.

Again, a strange look on his face. "What is it now?" she asked quite annoyed. "Nothing, Jude, it's just that you have so many things for only one day". "Well" she said, "I'm with the good guys, remember? So, I will be the perfect student for one day" she added, "while on the other hand you're with the bad guys so I wouldn't be surprised if…" she started looking through his things, "that's what I thought, it's empty, just a pen". "And that's all I need" Harry said smiling. "So, you the perfect student for one day" he said teasing her even though back at her school years before she had been a good student. "Don't…" she started pointing at him before giving up to go and get dressed. He smiled "And what are you gonna wear to be the perfect little student?" he just couldn't stop teasing her. "Shut it now, Harry, there's no time for…" "Alright" he finally gave up still happy with himself.

A few minutes later, Judy, wearing a nice classy dress and sweater uniform-like, was with him at the door ready to leave.

"Wow" Harry said, "So, that's how a perfect student dresses then". She smiled, "What did you expect something more…" He had another look at her from head to toe. "Slutty" he said with a grin. "Now that's smart, c'mon we're gonna be late. And stop staring at me like that, will you". "Just sayin' you're hot, Jude. That was a compliment alright?" he said to try to cheer her up. She smiled with a shy "Thanks". They hit the road to go to Robster school.

***

Doug knocked on his friend's door and Tom answered right away. They laughed at each other. "Oh my God, Tom, you're dressed like a Saint" he said laughing harder. "Oh right, and you're dressed as the McQuaids" he said back. "So, Doug said making a quick turn on himself, you think we're too old for that?" "Umm nope, but I don't think it's right for this mission. You should change." Doug didn't seem quite happy about the idea. "Umm, why me? YOU go change! We go as the McQuaids brothers like always, it always does the trick". Tom didn't agree. "Fuller didn't tell us to…" "Oh so now you listen to everything Fuller says" Doug argued back. "Oh c'mon, Doug, you know what I mean, admit it, admit that I'm right! We have to behave normal, remember, the McQuaids brothers are nothing but that! Ah who's right now?" Tom said smiling.

Doug looked worried and unhappy but he knew Tom was right. Fuller said to behave normal so no McQuaids for this mission, too bad, he always loved being a McQuaid, the big tough guy.

"Well" Tom started looking through his clothes, "We don't have time for you to go back to your place and get changed… we'll go through my things". Doug laughed "Umm we don't really have the same style" he said teasing Tom. "Well, you don't wanna go there naked now do you?" "Relax, Tom, just kiddin' ok" Doug said trying to ease the atmosphere. Tom was always taking everything so seriously. "But, the truth is, we don't wear the same size so…" he said in a serious tone.

Tom kept looking through his things for a bit longer. "Here you are" he said handing his friend a white shirt with 'future Nobel prize' written on it. "At least you can keep your blue jeans". "But that shirt… it's so… not like me…". Doug complained. "Oh c'mon, Doug, don't be such a baby!" Doug sighed "Alright, fine, not like I have a choice anyway".

He quickly got changed and looked at himself in the mirror. "Man, I hate this already!" he complained about the mission, "We don't even know what kind of school it is and what kinda kids, ya know". "Well, we'll soon find out!" Tom said before they left "Move your ass, Penhall, we don't have all day!".

***

Arrived at school, Judy and Harry were put in the same class, as were Tom and Doug. It would have been too obvious to be all in the same class, four new students on the same day.

As soon as she entered her class Judy felt everyone staring at her and she didn't like it. The whites already checking her out to try to find ways to torture her. Harry went to sit near some guy that seemed to be their leader.

***

As soon as Tom and Doug entered their class the teacher, a young female, introduced them to everyone. They were cousins, the Piralis. Don't ask who came up with that name. They had a quick look at everyone trying to figure out who that Alex might be. They didn't think it would be that easy when the teacher said she was about to take the names to see who was there and who was missing.

They were soon to find out that Alex wasn't really the kind of person Tom and Doug expected to find…

…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Doug looked at Tom who was as surprised as him.

"Did you see that?" he asked Tom.

"Yea, it seems like Alex is a girl and not a boy unless I'm blind all of a sudden" Tom said ironically.

"That could be interesting though" Doug said looking at her.

"Oh please!" Tom said sighing.

"What? What have I said again?" Doug asked with a big smile on his face.

"You'd jump on anything with a skirt, you're just…" Tom started.

"I'm just what? Human?" but all Tom did was sigh once more as he saw his friend shrug.

Tom just couldn't believe it, once more Doug was about to have some fantasy about someone they were supposed to 'protect'. He knew his friend; he could fall in love with every girl that crossed his path.

"You know what I mean Doug, don't be stupid"

"Hey, I'm just saying that she's a cute girl" Doug said trying to defend himself.

"Yea right, I'm sure that's all you had in mind" Tom said.

English class wasn't their favorite but it was over in a few minutes. As the hours passed, all they did was pay little attention to class and focus on Alex, they couldn't understand how the guy they had to protect turned out to be a girl - talk about a lack of info! But they were happy about it for sure! They tried to decide what their next move would be.

"Maybe we could just tell her that we're new here, obviously, and ask her to show us around" Doug proposed. "Not a bad idea" Tom couldn't believe he was saying that. "It's about lunchtime so we could ask her then" he said.

As they got closer to her Tom called her name and she turned to face them. As Doug introduced himself Alex seemed to only have eyes for Tom.

"Of course, I should have known, hot chicks always go for sweet Tommy!" Doug complained in a low voice, "Man, am I cursed!". Tom smiled. "Hi Alex, I'm Tom", she smiled and Doug started feeling invisible. "So, we were wondering if you could show us around" Tom said. _Hey that was my idea_, Doug thought. "Sure" Alex answered, "How about we go eat first?" They all agreed.

***

Meanwhile…

Judy was on her way to go get lunch with the others as she heard one of her new girlfriends scream. "Who the hell took my magazines and make-up?" her friend Alesha yelled. "Hey what's up?" Judy asked as she got closer to the girl's locker. "Someone stole my stuff" she complained nearly crying.

A group of guys was standing by, Harry was with them, they were all laughing. "What's wrong, lost something?" one of them said. "Why do you need those magazines and make-up for anyway?" another one added. Judy told her friend to try to ignore them and both her and Alesha headed to the cafeteria. "That's right, just go and take that new bitch with you" one of the boys said.

"So, you really took her stuff?" Harry asked them. "Sure, why not? They deserve it" Chris said. "And you haven't seen what we have in store for the new bitch yet" he added smiling. They all left to go eat.

Judy just hoped that mission would be over soon because she didn't like it at all. It wasn't easy emotionally even though it wasn't her first mission like that.

The best part of a mission was always when they could flash their badges, they really enjoyed that! For that one, Judy and Harry had to wait for the gang to do something really bad, something bigger than just stealing some magazines and make-up. But of course they hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

***

After lunch Tom, Doug and Alex went back to class. On their way she asked them if they wanted to come over to her place after class to help them study as they missed a few months of school. They thought it was the best solution to keep an eye on her without sounding suspicious and blowing their cover.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by so slowly, especially for Doug. At least Alex was sometimes making conversation with Tom when the teacher wasn't looking. She was kind of flirting with him and even though Tom knew his limits because of his job he still enjoyed the attention. And she was a cute girl in deed, like Doug had said.

The bell finally rang the end of class for the day, what a relief! They were about to go to Alex's house but they knew they had to tell Fuller about this. "I'm gonna call my dad to let him know" Tom said. "Sure" Alex answered with a smile. "And I'm gonna go jump of the roof" Doug said so low that nobody but Tom could hear and his smile got bigger as his friend wasn't the center of attention this time. _Oh boy would I have loved for us to be the McQuaids brothers for this mission_, Doug thought, _I would have gotten lots of attention too!_

Tom dialed the chapel's number and Fuller answered. "Hey dad, it's me Tom" Tom quickly said so Fuller knew there were ears near him, "Just calling to let you know that Doug and I are staying with a friend for a few hours, she will help us study". "Good idea, guys" Fuller said, "Stay close to Alex… wait… did you just say HER?" Fuller was now confused. "Yea" Tom continued, "Long story, things aren't always what they seem to be, you know". "I get it" Adam said, "Keep an eye on her and don't mess this up" "Love you too, dad" Tom ended the call.

Once at her place she offered a drink and showed them around, a beautiful house. Nobody was home so far.

***

Judy was invited to hang out with her new friends. They would go to their usual place, the mall near the school. Apparently the gang knew! As they were getting closer to the stairs Judy noticed the boys staring and laughing. She could feel that something was up, something bad. Harry tried to tell her with his eyes but couldn't be too obvious. Judy couldn't figure out what was about to happen…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As Alesha took the first step the boys laughed harder and Judy now understood and screamed Alesha's name but it was too late. She was already on all fours, having fallen hard on the stairs. The boys had obviously made the stairs slippery with something so the girls would fall.

"Damn, the new bitch was supposed to go down first!" Chris complained. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow" he said with a smile, proud of himself. "Wait" John said, "I had a lil something planned myself… watch…".

The girls thought it was over but that wasn't it. As Alesha was on the floor, hurt, two of the youths came around and pushed Judy against the wall. While the first one punched her in the stomach the other one's hands were all over her body. He started unbuttoning her shirt. "Stop it" she screamed. This time it was enough, Harry quickly ran towards his colleague and flashed his badge. "Police, freeze" he yelled. "Jude, you ok?" he asked. "Yea, I'm fine".

Judy managed to flash her badge as well. Harassment and assault of a police officer was something big enough for an arrest. That, plus the other girl who was really hurt. It was all planned and more was about to come if they hadn't stopped them now.

Everyone was wondering what was going on. It was all happening so fast. Back up was already on its way as Harry was wearing a mike and they could all hear the sirens.

"It's over for you guys" they said as they took out their cuffs and started cuffing everyone. "Hey, Jude, look over here, this one even has some dope on him" Harry said as he was checking John's pockets and found a little bag full of white powder. "Keeps getting better" Judy said.

As Ioki was looking away Chris started running but Harry was right after him and was cuffing him within seconds.

"You're a cop, dude" Chris said, "How could you betray us like that?" "Keep your mouth shut it's best for you" Harry said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

"You're a cop, Judy?" the girls asked. "Yes" she answered simply, "Alesha, you ok?" "No" she answered, "it hurts like hell". "Don't worry, paramedics are on their way" Judy told her. "Well" Lexi, another girl started, "I'm glad you're a cop, things could have been a lot worse, what's gonna happen to them now?" she asked. "They won't hurt anyone anymore, trust me" Judy said.

***

Alex invited Tom and Doug to make themselves comfortable as she said she was going to the bathroom and then would come back with food from the kitchen. They sat down and waited. Then, Tom had a look at his watch "Penhall, it's been over ten minutes, don't you think we should go check on her?" "And what will we say when she asks us what we're doing?" Doug said. "Alright, maybe you're right; it's a big house, if she's getting food in the kitchen…" Tom said not too sure of himself, he could feel that something was wrong. They waited a bit more before going to find her.

They soon realized that she was nowhere to be found. Now they started to panic a little. Doug found a note on the bathroom floor. 'We have the girl' was all that was written on it. _Oh boy are we in trouble now_, Doug thought.

They rushed to have a look at the entire house to find some clue but there was nothing.

"Oh man, Fuller's gonna kill us" Doug said. "We totally blew it this time" Tom said. "So, what we gonna do now?" Penhall asked his friend. "Go back to the Chapel, tell Fuller about it and hope for the best" Hanson answered.

"You know" Doug started, "Fuller is a human being, he can understand, just keep it low and smooth and it'll be fine". "Now, I'm getting behavioral lessons from you!" Tom sarcastically said.

In their car they tried to think of the best way to explain things to Captain Fuller without seeming like total idiots.

Once in there, Fuller could see that something was wrong, he knew his cops.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked angrily, "Didn't you remember there were serious threats?". "Well, Captain" Doug started, "You know how it goes, the girl wanted to use the bathroom now we couldn't follow her in there, right?" "Oh you better stop joking now, Penhall" Fuller said, "this is anything but funny, this is serious, Alex might be in great danger now because of two cops who couldn't even keep an eye on her for one minute!".

Tom didn't really know what to do or say.

"Didn't I tell you not to blow this?" Fuller said, "Hoffs and Ioki are done with their assignment already they busted the guys" he said as Judy and Harry smiled proud of themselves. "But it wasn't our fault" Tom said. "So, what now?" Doug asked.

Fuller stopped to think of their next move. They didn't know who took the girl, they didn't have any clue, it wasn't good.

What was supposed to be for one day turned out to be a longer mission. Now, they had to find the girl, in one piece, unharmed if possible.

In the evening the father got a call. They asked for a ransom. At least that was a start.

"Alright, guys listen up; you go back tomorrow to sort things out" Fuller said, "the two of you". Tom and Doug sighed. "Ugh, I knew this mission would suck" Penhall said.

"Chop, chop, you guys, let's move it!" Harry said with a smile. Tom and Doug glared at him.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review :)**

* * *


End file.
